DWMA x Kamen Rider Wizard: The Ultimate Showtime
by Blue Power1
Summary: And just when they thought it was over, new and old enemies come back to play. Haruto and Nitoh are sucked in to this new world of meisters and weapons. As DWMA tries to figure out these abnormalities/phantoms, will they learn to trust the magical riders?
1. Chapter 1: Phantom or Pre-Kishin

_Chapter 1: Phantom or Pre-Kishin: The day that started it all?_

_Hey guys, Blue Power1 here. This is a random story, if you guys like it, I shall continue it._

* * *

><p><em>Prolouge<em>

"Welcome back to the world of the living."

"Huh, what... Phoenix... You're alive."

"Well I've been in the sun for a fair amount of time, so technically I'm back from space."

"How did you revive us?"

"Why don't you ask the lad who got me back from the sun?"

"I see and what does he want us to do exactly?"

"Well what I want you witches and phantoms to do is to bring a certain pair of wizards to this world and destroy them along with certain pairs of meisters and weapons."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"All will be revealed in time."

_Several days later_

**_- Meanwhile in Kamen Rider Wizard's World -_**

"I need more power. I need more souls."

People were running from a monstrous man who started attacking people in the middle of the day.

"I need more power. I need more souls."

Many officers and civilians had already died trying to restrain him and soon Haruto arrives at the scene.

"That's far enough, phantom." Haruto said stopping the monster in his tracks. Haruto was shocked on how human he still looked.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"You don't recognize me?" Haruto said, "Maybe this will refresh your memory." He summons his WizarDriver and takes out his ring.

_*Driver on, please* *Shabodie touch to henshin. Shabodie touch to henshin.*_ "Henshin."

_*Flame, please. Hi-hi-hi-hi-hi.*_

The monster attacks without warning.

Haruto immediately counter attacks, "Oh well... It's showtime."

_**- Meanwhile in DWMA's world -**_

Maka and Soul were walking down the halls of DWMA on their way to the Crescent room, trying to keep a low profile, because this is what happens when word gets around school saying it was Maka and Soul who defeated the Kishin, Asura, several months ago. Soul was fine with it, while Maka was a bit uncomfortable with this sudden popularity and fame. It didn't help to that it went on for so long that even Soul got a little sick of it, even Black Star and Blair's antics couldn't distract either of them for long.

It also didn't help that Maka was 29 kishin eggs and a witch's soul away from making Soul into a death scythe, which was something else she wanted to keep between her and Soul.

She also really hated the looks the students gave her and Soul now a days, with rumors that Soul and she were also now dating... Yeah, I think you get the idea.

When they got to class, they both do a mental sigh of relief and take their seats.

Corona, who had an early start this morning, whispers to Maka, "So... Figured out how to get rid of those rumors."

"No not yet..." Maka admitted, "I've been hoping they would die down soon."

"But they haven't died down in months." Corona points out.

"I know," Maka said, "but rumors don't die as fast as they are made."

_*Bell rings*_

A hush falls among the class as Prof. Mifune enters with a young lady.

"Class." Prof. Mifune said, "Prof. Stein has taken a few days off. This lady is your substitute in the meanwhile. You're to refer to her as Prof. Misa."

"Hello everyone." She greets the class. Maka, however, didn't buy the smile the new substitute gave to the class. Something in her eyes looked like she found something interesting.

"Also," Prof. Mifune said, "Meister Maka and Weapon Soul, Lord Death wants to see you in the death room."

"He wants to see us?" They both said aloud.

_**- Meanwhile in Kamen Rider Wizard's World -**_

Haruto's fight was not going so well. The monster was incredibly tough and he can't seem to figure out his weakness.

"Damn." Haruto said. He takes out a another ring.

_*Shabadobie touch to henshin* *Land, please. Dododo, Dododon! Don, Dododon!*_

_*Lupachi magic touch to go* *Drill, please.*_

He enters into the ground and strikes the monster, doing a sufficient amount of damage, but it still wasn't enough.

_*Buffa. Go. Bu-Bu-Bububu-Buffa*_

Nitoh comes and slams into the monster.

"Nitoh?" Haruto said.

"Hello Haruto." Nitoh greeted him.

"I thought you didn't need to hunt phantoms any more?" Haruto said. "What happened to those fruit?"

"I ran out of it." Nitoh said, "Besides, I rather do this then try to find more."

A figure in the distance observes the pair in the distance.

"Amazing," She thought, "their magic is amazing."

"Focus," A voice chided to her, "It's time."

"Fine." She thought.

The figure raised her hands, "Nake, snake, cobra, cobra."

"Now the main dish," Nitoh said, "Haruto, now."

_*Bind, please*_

It binds the monster in chains.

_*Chōīne, kick strike! Saikō!*_

_*Kick strike. Go*_

"Kamen rider kick." Haruto and Nitoh said.

They defeated him.

"Huh," Nitoh said.

"What's wrong?" Haruto said.

"I didn't get any mana from that." Nitoh said.

They find in the monster's place, a strange red orb.

"What the hell is this?" Nitoh asked.

They demorph and examine the object closer. Nitoh touches it and it vanishes.

"That's strange." Haruto said.

"Nake, snake, cobra, cobra"

Haruto and Nitoh hears the voice. They look up and see a hooded figure.

"Hey," Nitoh said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nake, snake, cobra, cobra"

"Nitoh," Haruto said, "Something tells me that she casting some sort of spell."

"What kind then?" Nitoh asked.

"Dimensional Door"

A strong gust of wind is suddenly blown against them. They turn around to find a door way to another dimension. It sucks the riders in, then it disappears.

**_- Meanwhile in the DWMA's World -_**

"It looks like that abnormality Lord Death was informed of doesn't exist." Soul said.

Lord Death sent Maka and Soul to check out a supposed pre-kishin, that did not act like other pre-kishin, whatever that meant. Supposedly, it was located in the market area of Death City.

Normally, he would of sent his son, Death the Kid, but he was unavailable. One of his partners said that OCD was acting up again, because he was worried about the toilet paper not being folded.

"Hold on Soul." Maka said, "Let me try using soul perception."

"Alright," Soul said, "but I doubt you'll find a pre-kishin here, much less an aborn-"

"Soul," Maka asked, "How many people are here today?"

"Huh." Soul said.

Maka asked again, "How many people are here today?"

"I don't know," Soul said confused, "It's pretty busy this morning, maybe 80 or 90 people here?"

"Why do I get the feeling that there's one more soul that I should be detecting." Maka said.

A scream is heard from one of the stalls and people start running. Behind them was a monster, with silver hair, leathery body and wings, with large claws.

Maka let out a gasp.

"Maka?" Soul asked, "What's wrong?"

"It has no soul." Maka answered.

"Huh," Soul said.

The monster had a bit of a chuckle, "You were easier to find than I thought."

"Soul." Maka said, "Let's go."

Soul nods and transform into a scythe. But he noticed that Maka was shaking a bit.

"Oi," Soul said, "Maka calm down."

Maka takes a deep breath and stops shaking.

The monster attacks, a bit phased by Soul's transformation. Yet soon, they were locked in combat, but the monster gets the upper hand, as it flies up and emits powerful shock waves at the two from above. It sends Maka flying, causing her to let go of Soul. She hits the pavement on her back.

"Maka!" Soul said as he transformed back to his human form.

He runs to her, but the monster beats him to her.

You're too slow," He said. The monster punches Soul and sends him flying.

"Soul!" Maka yelled.

The monster was upon her, "Yes, let the fear of death give birth to- argh."

Before he could strike, 5 consecutive shots came from her left and it knocks him back far enough, so that Soul could get to Maka.

"That's enough, phantom." A man said.

Soul and Maka look in the that the monster, which seem to react well to name 'phantom' to find two men in costumes.

One had some sort of gun resting on his neck, his helmet seemed to represent a jewel, while the suit itself looked like some sort of robes. The other's helm looked a bit like a lion, with a lion's head adorning his right shoulder. However, the most interesting about their outfits was their belt buckles. One had the shape of a hand, while the other looked like a lion's face.

"So," The monster/phantom said, "The ring-bearing wizard and the ancient wizard, what brings you here?"

"What else? Were here to stop you," One of them said, "it's lunch time."

The other turns to him, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of the chapter, that is indeed a test. If you like it, please review, favorite and follow it.<strong>

**Hopefully, till next time, Blue Power1.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wizard: the Protector of Hope

_Chapter 2: Wizard : the Protector of Hope?_  
><em>Hi.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Maka<em>

We watch the two guys fight the abnormality... or phantom, whatever they called it. The two guys lasted significantly longer than Soul and I. Whoever these guys are, they fought this kind of monsters before.

Neither of us could move, both of us were entranced with this strange battle. I use soul perception to take a look at their souls. Both men had powerful human souls with a bit of witch's souls mixed in.

The two men soon deal a physical attack that sends the abnormality /phantom flying.

"Well," The abnormality/phantom said, "I've gotta run."

Another energy wave emits from his claws. The two dodge just in time, but the abnormality/phantom escapes.

"Damn," One of them say.

The other reaches for his belt, but is stopped by his friend, who shakes their head and whispers something to him.

This makes me bite my lip; I had a feeling that they didn't trust us enough to reveal their identities yet.

They turn to us. One of them asks, "Are you guys okay?"

I nod as Soul slowly helps me up, "Who are you guys?"

One said, "My name is Kamen Rider Wizard, but you can call me Wizard. This is my friend Kamen Rider Beast, but you can call him Beast."

"Sup," Beast said.

"What the hell is a Kamen Rider? And what was that guy that you guys fought?" Soul asked.

Wizard answers the latter, "That monster is what is known as a phantom. It's from our world and is bent on giving despair to its victims."

"Do they usually target specific people?" I asked.

They don't answer, but Wizard seemed to stare at us both, and he asks, "When the time comes, will you let me be your final hope?"

"Huh," Soul said, "What does that even mean?"

"Wizard," Beast said, "We should track down that other phantom."

"Right," Wizard agrees.

Wizard turns to us once more, "We'll see you guys around."

And they leave. I turn to Soul and say, "We should report this to Lord Death."

"You don't have to tell me that," Soul said.

_Haruto_

We both demorph in an alleyway after double checking that no one was watching. After that, we decided to explore and try to learn more about both this world and this city. Several tourist brochures and a whole lot of asking around, we learn that we are located in Death, Nevada, Home to the most renowned school in the word, 'Death's Weapons and Miesters Academy' or 'DWMA' for short. But apart from the fact that they trains Weapons, who are people who can actually transform into weapons, and the Miesters that wield those said weapons, there was no solid information on what they fight, other than witches apparently.

"Haruto," Nitoh asked, "Who do you think was the Gate?"

"I don't know," I said, "The girl probably."

"Good point," He admitted.

I lead Nitoh to alleyway and made sure no one was watching.

_*Garuda, please.*_

_*Unicorn, please.*_

_*Kraken, please.*_

I watch the PlaMonsters as form then fly off to look for the phantom.

"Good idea," Nitoh said.

_*Griffin, go*_

He summons his own PlaMonster to help with the search.

"In the mean time," I said, "We need to figure out where we can stay."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well we have no way to get back to our own world," I said.

"I still have my tent," He said.

"But where are you gonna set it up without any problems?" I ask him.

_Maka_

"Oh really," Lord Death said, "They claim that the abnormality comes from their world as well."

"Yes," I answer him, "It doesn't look like they're lying anyways. It looked like they fought this kind before."

"What to do," Lord Death muttered to himself.

"Ok," Lord Death said.

He then turns to back to us, "Sorry about that. For now I want you to trust the riders in the mean time and until that abnormality is destroyed, I need Maka to stay home for the next few days. Soul, make sure she stays put. Both of you will be excused until it's been defeated."

"What?" We said.

"Why do we have to do this?" I ask him.

"Sid will come to check on the two of you later," Lord Death said, "Good bye."

He hangs up.

"What the heck is that all about?" Soul asked.

"I don't know," I reply, "Something weird is definitely going on."

"Kid won't like this when he hears about it." He said, "Come on Maka, let's go home."

"Huh," I said, "Seriously? Don't you want to go and look for those guys?"

"Of course I do," Soul replies, "but if the monster or phantom or whatever it's called is after you... If Lord Death thinks it's best that you stay put for a couple of days, I'm willing to follow it."

"Soul?" I said.

He grabs my hand and sorta drags me back home, "I'm your weapon, Maka remember? My duty is to protect you."

**- Meanwhile Elsewhere -**

"The result?" Wiseman asked.

"I've successfully infiltrated the Academy," the Phantom Medusa said.

"Good job, Misa," Gremlin said, "clever of you to use your human name."

"But if the ring-bearing wizard or the ancient wizard find me at the Academy, my cover will be blown," the Phantom Medusa states.

"Why?" Medusa the witch asks, "with my soul protect spell, I was able to infiltrate the school."

"Well," Phoenix said, "Unlike you, we have not only a monstrous form, but a human form as well and I'm pretty sure they will recognize us."

"That's sloppy of you," Arachne said.

"Not exactly the stealthy type, are you?" Shaula said.

"Shut up," Phoenix said.

"Hey!" A figure said from behind, "I revived you guys to fight both DWMA and those riders, not for you guys to remark on the other's faults."

"Of course," Medusa the witch said, "Sorry Nerak."

Nerak comes into view with another person.

"Good job Virlokak," the Phantom Medusa said, "but they will be certainly keeping there guard up, especially around that Gate."

"So you were able to confirm it then?" Nerak asked.

"Yes I was," the Phantom Medusa said, "the moment I entered that classroom, I notice at least 10 Gates, as well as the 2 that you found with 2 of those pairs that you are after."

"Good," Nerak said.

"Virlokak," Wiseman said holding strange black stones, "Take these ghouls with you for when you fight them the next time."

"Yes sir," Virlokak said.

"While we're still talking about henchmen, Medusa, Arachne, I believe these people work for you." Nerak said.

"Lady Arachne," A voice said.

"Mosquito, Giriko," Arachne said.

"Free, Eruka," Medusa said.

"Hello Medusa." Free said.

"I thought this kid was joking when he said that you were alive." Eruka thought.

"I see that all the snakes that I put in your body was removed." Medusa said.

"Excellent observation," Nerak said, "I put myself into the task of doing it myself, though it was a painful and disgusting process. Medusa, don't even try to place your influence here. While you are under my command, I will be able to sense your treachery wherever you trod."

"My, I can't believe that you would accuse of that," Medusa said.

"Don't think I don't know your past witch," Nerak said, "Wiseman, I need you to come with me to discuss the plan."

Once Nerak and Wiseman leaves, the Phantom Medusa orders Virlokak, "Once you're healed up, go after the Gate."

"Yes, madam," Virlokak said.

**- Meanwhile Soul and Maka's Apartment -**

_Soul_

"So Maka can't leave the apartment until this 'abnormality' is defeated," Kid said, "She can't even go to the Academy."

"That's what your father said," I replied.

Kid said, "How is Maka anyways?"

I look at Maka's bedroom door. "She's not liking this at all. I don't like it too, but we barely lasted two minutes with that guy. I'm just doing my job after all."

Kid got the gist of it.

He got up and said, "Well, I've got to go. I've been gone all week after all."

"Speaking of which, where were you for the past week anyways?" I asked him.

"My father asked me to go look at missing person cases," Kid said, "There's small pattern in it that's been recurring for the past few months, the victims gets attacked, then disappears all together without a trace. I think it might be connected to this abnormality."

"You think so?" I asked him.

"Maybe," He replies, "Good bye."

Once Kid leaves, I went to Maka's bedroom door and raises my hand knock, but I hesistate. Of course I wanted to go find those guys, but I couldn't really come up with a reason why we should follow Lord Death's orders. When Lord Death gives you orders, you tend to follow them.

"Maybe it's for the best that we talked tomorrow," I thought.

The next day...

_Maka_

I get up quietly and snuck out through the front door, from the sound of it Blair and Soul were still asleep. I don't bother leaving a note, I rather him discover that I left, than him finding out the first thing either of them woke up. It would buy me a lot more time anyways.

I head back to the market place and try to look for any sort of trace or clue about those riders that appeared, but I found nothing that gave my a clue. I used my soul perception to check if that phantom/abnormality/pre-kishin/monster from yesterday was around. For now at least, the coast was clear.

I must have not been paying attention, because I knocked into a guy and kinda fell over.

He turns around and asks, "Are you ok?"

He was a Japanese man with brown hair that wore a maroon patterned shirt and red pants under a black trench coat. Yet there was something about his voice, that made him kinda familiar.

"Yeah I'm fine," I reply calmly. He holds out his hand, I slowly take it and he helps me up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks me.

"Nothing, why?" I ask.

"You look like your worried about something." He says. Huh?

"Are you a mind reader or something?" I ask him.

He shrugs and asks, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I hesitate, but he gave off an aura that he was someone that I could trust, "Ok. I guess. But not to people that I don't even know their own names."

"My name is Haruto Soma." He introduces himself, "and you?"

"Maka Albarn," I reply.

We sat down in the area of a donut food cart. Haruto gets a plain sugar donut, while I just get a drink.

He picks up the donut and asks, "What seems to be the problem, Maka?"

"Well," I said, "I'm a student at DWMA and yesterday, I was attacked by a monster. Then these two guys came in and made it retreat. When I told the school about it, they order me to stay home."

"Well you obviously snuck out," Haruto said sarcastically, "So why did you?"

"I wanted find out what was that monster and how they knew of it," I said, "I want to know more about it."

_Haruto_

For a moment, I could relate to Maka. It made me remember when I found out more about what had happened.

I look up and find a guy that seemed to be watching us. My vision suddenly goes all funny and I see him as the phantom from yesterday.

"Haruto?" Maka asks.

I look at my hand, for a moment, I thought I saw Koyomi's ring.

"Haruto? What's wrong?" Maka asks.

"Maka," I said, "If or when it comes to it, will you let me be your final hope?"

"Huh," Maka said, "What?"

Maka turns around sees the man. Her eyes widen.

She mentions something about a soul.

The man stands up and transforms into the phantom from yesterday. It causes hysteria to the donut food cart owner and the other customers, yet Maka and I stood our ground.

"Maka get away from here," I say to her.

"I don't think that's gonna happen," The phantom said.

He drops several stones that immediately turns into ghouls. I run and take them on, hoping to keep their attention, so that Maka could escape. Yet every time I glance her way, she's still there.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, "Get out of here!"

But she doesn't, she stands there frozen.

_*Connect, please*_

I summon my WizarSworGun and continued fighting.

"Oi! Haruto," I hear some say.

Soon Nitoh comes in and kicks down a couple ghouls.

"About time you got here," I said.

"Nevermind that," Nitoh said, "Let's transform."

"Right," I said.

*Driver on, please* *Shabodie touch to henshin. Shabodie touch to henshin* "Henshin" *Flame, please. Hi-hi-hi-hi-hi.*

"Henshin" *Set Open. lion*

We finish off the ghouls just as the phantom comes and attacks us.

"Guess I should not have expected less from you." It said.

We were the only ones between him and Maka. He slashes at us, which somehow gets him past us.

"Hold right there," I said.

"Maka!" Someone yells. I turn to Maka's direction just as the phantom takes damage. In front of Maka was a boy in a leather jacket with a blade for an arm.

"Soul?" Maka said.

"Looks I got here just in time," The boy said, "Let's go Maka."

She smirks, "Right."

The next thing I know, the boy turns into a scythe and they fight him.

"Whoa," Nitoh said.

"No holding back, Maka," A voice said. It sounded like it came from the scythe. They fight it, but it's soon clear that Maka won't hold out for long.

"Let's help them out." I said.

"Right," Nitoh said.

He summons his Dice Saber and we head in their direction and attack the phantom from behind, which bought us time to get in between him and Maka.

"That was cheeky for you," The phantom said.

"You don't think your trick was the same," Nitoh said.

_Maka_

I'll admit, it was sloppy on my part for not running, but I do have an excuse. Haruto words confused me and now that he turned into Kamen Rider Wizard, I was still trying to understand what it means.

Anyways the abnormality takes to the skies once more and fires waves of energy at them, but I was surprised when they showed how they could counter it.

_*Falco! Go, Fa-Fa-Fa-Falco!*_

*_Hurricane, Please! Fu-Fu! Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!*_

Their outfits change, Haruto's turns green, while Beast left side is now adorned with a red falcon. They also take to the skies and they fight in the air.

"That's cool," Soul mutters and I can't help but agree. They soon take it out of the sky.

"The finisher," Haruto said.

_*Come on a Slashing, Shake Hands! Hurricane, Slash Strike! Fu-Fu-Fu*_

_*Six. Falco, Saber Strike*_

In a series of energy waves and magical falcons, the abnormality is defeated. Strange magic circles come from the attack and are absorbed into Beast's belt.

They both demorph and turn to us. Soul then returns back into human for_m._

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Soul complained.

"To be honest, Soul," I admit, "I don't understand that much as to what just happened."

"The feeling is mutual, I believe," Beast commented.

"But who are you guys?" Soul asked.

"We are Kamen Riders," Haruto said, "In our world, we protect people who call for help. But this time, it's sorta different."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Someone put us in this world," Haruto said, "Quite possibly that person is from this world..

"In the meantime," Soul asked, "Can you tell us more on what these phantoms are?"

They nod, and sure enough, they had a story to tell.

_Next time:  
><em>_I am Black Star, the biggest man around!  
><em>_These Kamen Riders will never be a big as me.  
><em>_Tell me, are you in contact with them?  
><em>_Tsubaki! Black Star!_

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Review, Follow, and Favorite. Till next time, Blue Power1**


End file.
